When Things Change
by Tiz-nd-Princezz
Summary: Rory....Jess....Tristan....Summer..... This is now definitely gunna be a trory and our When Things Change Spinoff is gunna be a Lit.
1. A New Start and Big Surprise

Authors note: Hey we're back we're not sure if we're going to finish our other story we kinda lost interest in it sorry! but we have another idea now and another writer...laddies and gentlemen i would like to introduce to you.... SARAH! aka PRINCESS! this is a very out there sort of story and would never happen on the show but we thought it'd be fun to read so we hope you do like it! reviews are also greatly appreciated by all!   
  
In this story rory lives with her grandparents, her mum has re-married to some guy who rory hated so she ran away to live with her grandparents (we know this would never happen! but wot the **** hey? enjoy!). she's best friends with summer and is now part of the elite Hartford social circle. and since she's been hanging out with summer she's changed(in other words she's a slut). Tristan's going to come back and jess is going to b in the story but only as friend, this is also the start of her senior year at school. so without further ado we bring you.......(eminem)  
  
  
Chapter1 : A New Start, and a Big Surprise!  
  
~GILMORE MANSION, HARTFORD~  
  
BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!(alarm obviously)  
*Rory shuts the alarm off and rolls over and groans into her pillow.*  
'Great another day at hell'.....but her frown is then replaced by an evil grin ...... 'but at least im not the loser i was before.'  
*Her grandmother then knocks on the door comes in and opens the curtains causing sunlight to stream in.*  
"Rory dear time to get up you've only got 20 minutes to get ready for your first day back at chilton....maria's already got breakfast set up at the table dont be too long now."  
*she then leaves*  
*Rory gets ready into her chilton uniform, she grabs her keys to the Chrysler Viper (a gift from her grandparents) and rushes out the door, without eating her breakfast or saying goodbye.*  
Her grandparents had noticed a change in her but thought nothing of it as she was going through a rough time. But she still acted somewhat like the old Rory around them.  
  
~ A COUPLE OF BLOCKS AWAY FROM CHILTON~  
*Rory pulls over to the side of the road, rolls up her skirt, untucks her shirt and undoes the 1st three buttons, loosens her tie, lets down her newly blonde highlighted and layered hair, pulls out a mirror and make-up kit and applies her make-up*  
(This is her new daily routine)  
  
~CHILTON CARPARK~  
  
*Rory pulls into the carpark with the music blaring and notices summer running towards her car. She gets out of the car and hugs her new best friend*  
"Oh my God guess what?!" Summer screeched.  
"He said he was single...." Rory started, thinking about the party on Friday night.  
"No, no, no. You've got to see the new hottie!" Summer screamed jumping up and down.  
' Ohhh a new boy in town, this'll be fun' Rory thought to herself.  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!(Bell)  
"Oh shit we have to get to class."   
*They started to make their way to English Lit.*  
"Yeh, so tell me more about this new guy..." Rory said eagerly.  
"Well he's tall, dark and handsome...." Summer started out.  
"Duh Summer half the guys in out school are tall, dark and handsome stating the obvious aren't we darling.....anyways what makes this guy so special??"  
"Well i dunno but he looks gorgeous...but i heard hes already taken,"  
"Since when has that stopped me?" Rory laughed.  
"Well i...." Summer started off, but was interrupted by Mr. Medina as they walked into class.  
"Summer, Rory, nice of you to join us. Take a seat....as i was saying this year is going to be a tough year and im expecting 110% effort from ALL of you...." Mr. Medina droned on.  
*Summer leaned over and dropped a note on Rory's desk.*  
Which read: So what happened with Brad after i left the party on Friday, you two looked pretty cozy on that couch......  
*Rory then started to think back to how good that night had ended....then she looked over at Brad as he caught her gaze and winked at her then turned back around. Rory then rolled her eyes and picked up a pen and scribbled back*  
: He's cute, a good kisser and all that...but im more excited about this new guy you're talking about!  
*Rory then chucked the note back onto Summer's desk, then started to doodle over her notepad*  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Excuse me class," He says walking outside.  
*Soon after he returned with a boy by his side and announced.*  
"Class I'd like to introduce a new student from Stars Hollow High, Jess Mariano."  
  
A.N: Ok this the end of our first chapter if you have ne suggestions 4 the name of this story it wood b GR8!!! and reviews wood b gr8 too. so plz click that lil blue button and write SOMETHING!!! bye tiz, az, princezz. 


	2. The Truth Is Revealed

Authors Note: well this is the next chapter again enjoy we need a title for the story so any suggestions would be appreciated. wow!!!! 2 chapters in 1 day...we're doing well, we didn't wanna make u guyz wait to long. And just so you all no this is probably going 2 be a trory it not that we dont like Jess, coz we do believe me we love Jess and we might rite a lit. one later. and plz dont send us bad reviews with threats in them telling us that trory sux or this story sux coz its a trory. if u dont like trories then dont read it. but Jess is still in this story but not as a love interest 4 rory!   
  
Disclaimer: Sorry we forgot 2 put this in the last chapter. Yeh we dont own any of this well except the plot!!! and plz dont sue us coz we dont have any money but you can sue our parents if u want!!!  
  
~RECAP~  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Excuse me class," He says walking outside.  
*Soon after he returned with a boy by his side and announced.*  
"Class I'd like to introduce a new student from Stars Hollow High, Jess Mariano."  
  
So without further ado we bring 2 you........Chapter 2........  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth is Revealed!  
  
As soon as Rory heard Jess' name she froze in her seat 'No it couldn't be my mind is probably just playing tricks on me' she thought. It wasn't until Summer nudged her that she was snapped back to reality.  
"That's him!" She whispered loudly.  
Rory slowly looked up to the front of the room and saw Jess and all her thoughts were confirmed. 'Holy shit! It is Jess is what the hell is he doing here?' Rory thought to herself. Their eyes locked for a split second then she looked away. He took in her appearance and was extremely shocked and confused.  
  
***************************************  
  
~RORY'S LOCKER~  
  
*Rory's getting her books out of her locker when Brad come up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes.*  
"Guess who baby?"  
"uhhh...hey" Rory says a little preoccupied.  
"I had fun on Friday night. Wanna get together after school and have a repeat performance?" He asked winking  
"What?......what were saying?" Rory asks a bit distracted.   
"What's wrong baby?" Brad asks concerned.  
"Uhhh...nothing i'll see you at lunch,"  
  
******************************************  
  
*Rory quickly walks off still thinking about Jess. Summer calls out to her but she's too busy thinking that she doesn't hear, then she walks into the rest room, and Summer follows her in*  
  
~REST ROOM~  
  
"Rory....Rory....Rory....RORY!" Summer yells trying to get Rory's attention.  
"huh?" Rory asks a bit confused.  
"Rory, honey are you feeling ok?" Summer asked getting a bit worried.  
*Rory was pacing up and down*  
"Rory maybe you should go see the nurs-..." Summer started out but was interrupted by Rory's outburst.  
"What the hell is Jess doing here? God he isn't supposed to be here! I left that life when i moved to Hartford. Why the fuck does this have to happen now? Everything was great, my life was great!......." Rory was going on and on and all the anger she had bottled up was released.   
"Rory sweetie calm down....what do you mean 'what's Jess doing here', what are you talking about?" Summer asked feeling really out of the loop.  
Rory then told Summer everything that had happened between Jess and herself. (okay i no everybody probably thinks that summer is a slut and bitch and as if Rory would tell her all this or as if Summer would care but lets just say for the sake of this story that Summer isn't that much of a slut or bitch as she makes out to be and she actually does have a heart and in this story her and Rory are really close but she doesn't exactly no much about Rory's past.)  
"Oh my God!" Summer exclaimed after hearing all that. "Ok now i get why your all freaking out on me here." Summer said now understanding what was going on.  
  
****************************************  
  
~CAFATERIA-LUNCH~  
  
Jess seemed to be making friends fast and was already a part of the 'cool' crowd(the same one that Rory and Summer are in). He was even sitting at their table at lunch.   
  
'Oh shit Jess is sitting at our table, what do i do?....Oh come on Gilmore what are you talking about its only Jess why should you be worried about what he thinks of you or the way you act now.... yeh your right i should just keep acting the way i am and just try to avoid talking to him....yeh that should work.... i must be kidding myself how can i just avoiding him when he's sitting at out friggin table!' Rory was debating in her mind on what she should do. She didn't want to act all weird around him so she decided that she would just keep acting the way she had been before Jess arrived.  
  
*She walked up to the table with Summer with a determined and sexy smirk on her face and sat on Brad's lap.*  
  
"Hey sexy." Rory whispered seductively to into Brad's ear while circling her arms around his neck, and then kissing him in a way she shouldn't be with a whole group of people around them watching.  
  
Not that this was new to any of them as they would see Rory each week lip-locked with her flavour of the week, the latest being Brad.   
  
"Hey babe, looks like your feeling better, i was getting worried before you seemed a bit out of it." Brad replied.  
  
Jess just watched this whole exchange thinking 'What the fuck happened to Rory, I've never ever seen her kiss anyone like that, not even bagboy.....O boy she's definitely changed, but is it for the worse?.....What am i thinking? Of course its for the worse if she's getting it on with a guy in front of everyone in the middle of lunch, and from what I've heard so far that this is a regular occurrence.'  
  
*About 10 mins later, after Rory and Brad had finished making out and was now eating the shitty cafateria food*  
  
"Hey Ror, i forgot to introduce you two, Rory this is Jess Mariano, Jess this is...." One of Rory's other 'friends', Katie said chirpily(i dunno if thats a word but it is now), introducing one to the other. But was interrupted by Jess.  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore also known as Rory, yeh i know" Jess said flatly well actually he said it sort of like a matter of factly (u know what i mean), finishing off the sentence for Katie.  
"Oh so you've already met?" Katie questioned.  
"Well not exactly" Jess replied at the same time that Rory said "Yes!"  
All eyes were on them two now all eager to find out what was going on.  
Then Rory said "No!" at the same time Jess then said "Yeh!"  
Summer then saw this as the time to rescue Rory because she knew that she didn't want anyone else finding out about her past.  
"hey Ror, can you come help me with something...?" Summer said hoping that Rory would get the message and take this opportunity to escape this conversation.  
"Yeh" Rory replied even though she was already practically being dragged away by Summer.  
  
  
  
A.N.- Ok we no not the greatest chapter but oh well, were only just getting the story started we have lots of plans 4 this story not like out other one and this one should most probably be updated more regularly well 4 now neways since were on holidays yay!!! We would really appreciate reviews good or constructive criticism and even suggestions are more then welcomed but plz no threats.  
  
This is just kinda a idea of what is still to come in the following chapters:  
* Jess nd Rory interaction.  
* What happened to Lorelai, Luke and the rest of Stars Hollow.  
* Definitely Tristan.  
* More look in the life of the new Rory Gilmore.  
* More Summer and other chiltonites.  
* Paris.  
* Maybe Dean  
* A party coz i always thort that that would b fun 2 rite.  
* And a Fight.  
* And who knows what else could pop up.  
And if u have any ideas of what i could add in this story u can either email us or just put it in a review. Or if u dont like something that were writing like mayb swearing or some thing i'm not saying were necessarily gonna change it but it would b good 2 let us no.  
Sorry for the long A.N. Cya 


	3. What Else Could Go Wrong?

Authors Note: Hey everyone guess wot? this is another chapter read enjoy review. nd a special thanx 2 qwertygirl, kate, lil devil, cheryl, newyorkgurlie, dodgerluv, desire and da 3 anon. pplz as well. and a very BBBBIIIIGGGGG thanx 2 desire coz she gave us da name... wotta legend. thanx nd keep reading plz.  
  
Disclaimer: not ours.  
  
~RECAP~  
  
"Oh so you've already met?" Katie questioned.  
"Well not exactly" Jess replied at the same time that Rory said "Yes!"  
All eyes were on them two now all eager to find out what was going on.  
Then Rory said "No!" at the same time Jess then said "Yeh!"  
Summer then saw this as the time to rescue Rory because she knew that she didn't want anyone else finding out about her past.  
"hey Ror, can you come help me with something...?" Summer said hoping that Rory would get the message and take this opportunity to escape this conversation.  
"Yeh" Rory replied even though she was already practically being dragged away by Summer.  
  
Chapter 3: What Else Could Go Wrong??  
  
It's been a whole two weeks and it is now Friday and Rory has managed to avoid talking to Jess, everytime he attempeted to talk to her she quickly made an excuse and walked away.  
  
~RORYS LOCKERS~  
  
*Rory is at her locker and Brad comes up behind her ,grabs her waist and spins her around*  
  
"Hey baby so are we going to the party tonight?"  
  
"What party?"   
  
"Nate's party,"  
  
"Who?" She asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Nate, you know that guy you sit next to in Math"  
  
"Oh him, yeh i guess. I gotta get to class see ya later,"  
  
"Ok see ya later baby doll," He leans in to kiss her goodbye but she moved her head away and walked off.  
  
~SUMMERS BEDROOM~  
  
* Summer is going through her closet pulling out clothes to wear while Rory is sitting on her bed daydreaming*  
  
"Do you think this will go with that pink hot pants or should i wear my black mini?....Rory...Rory...."  
  
" Yeh i think he's cute too..."  
  
"Rory...im talking about what i should wear....are you sure you wanna go to this party....i mean we dont even know the guy...we could hang around here if you want...." Summer says sitting down next to her.  
  
"Nah...im fine...i wanna go...i need to get my mind of things...." Rory smiled.  
  
"Ok if your sure....." Summer replied.  
  
*20 minutes later they were both ready. Rory wearing a denim mini that barely covered her ass, a white and red halter top, and a pair of red cork heels. Summer was wearing a pair of tight pink hot pants, a white lil tank top and a pair of white flip-flops. And both wearing way to much make-up*  
  
~PARTY...NATE'S HOUSE~  
  
*The music was blaring loudly and the strobe lights were already on, and nearly everyone was dancing.*  
  
*Rory and Summer walked inside and straight over to the fridge to grab some bacardi's.*  
  
*Brad noticed Rory ,smiles and winks at her and makes his way across the room.*  
  
"Yeh... so what's up with you and Brad anyways? Are you guys aight?"  
  
"Im just so over it all. He wants to be with me every second of the day, and when he's with me he wants to get in my pants," She sighed.  
  
"Well....what's different Ror?,"  
  
"I thought he was different thats why ive stuck with him so long. I want a boyfriend..."  
  
"Rory sweetie you have a boyfriend," She states the obvious slightly confused.  
  
" No i mean a REAL boyfriend, not someone to fuck." Rory sulked.  
  
"Are you sure this doesnt have anything to do with Jess being here?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Jess!!!" Rory said angrily, more trying to convice herself than Summer.  
  
"Well all your boyfriends have been after sex and you've never cared before..." Summer raised her eyebrows not convinced.   
  
"I dont wanna talk about this Summer," Rory sighed.  
  
"Fine!" Summer said standing up and walking away.  
  
*Brad walks over and Rory gives him a quick peck. *  
  
"Hey what's wrong babe you dont look so good"  
  
"Oh Summer's just being a bitch "  
  
"What's else in new?" He smirked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, you said it i didnt. C'mon lets just forget about it and go upstairs..." He says pulling her up and kissing her neck.  
  
"No Brad.." She said moving away.  
  
"Babe...what's up with you lately? One minute we're making out in the cafeteria the next you wont even let me kiss you," He said getting slightly irritated.  
  
"Im just not in the mood right now,"   
  
"Yeh whatever. Call me when you're ready to be my girlfriend again," He said and walked off.  
  
Rory sits there watching him walk over to his mates, grab a beer, sit down next to Kelly and wrap his arm around her then looks over at Rory and smirks. She gets up and walks outside and sits down on a lounge chair. 'As if i give a shit if he does anything with Kelly? I dont know why i thought he was any different.. Maybe Brad was right i havent been acting that nice to him lately, its just that he so fucking horny. And why the hell does Summer think this is all about Jess?! God i hate my life!'  
  
Rory buries her head into her hands and starts to cry. About 15 minutes later Rory hears the door open and looks up to see Jess walking towards her................  
  
A.N.- Hey everyone hope u enjoyed dat chapter. It was more of just a filler chapter but itz gonna get more interesting nxt chapter were about 2 rite it now so it should be up soon. Nxt chapter look forward to a big talk btween Rory and Jess, a fight and possibly the arrival of Tristan. cyaz...... 


	4. And The Party Begins

Authors Note: Hey this is the 2nd chapter we've written 2dai, we hope u all like it. Nd we might update our other story if we have time. We thanked all da reviewers in da last chapter nd yeh thanx 4 reviewing it makes us really happy nd if were happy we want 2 rite more nd if we rite more u get 2 read more i think u get what were getting at.  
  
~RECAP~  
  
Rory sits there watching him walk over to his mates, grab a beer, sit down next to Kelly and wrap his arm around her then looks over at Rory and smirks. She gets up and walks outside and sits down on a lounge chair. 'As if i give a shit if he does anything with Kelly? I dont know why i thought he was any different.. Maybe Brad was right i haven't been acting that nice to him lately, its just that he so fucking horny. And why the hell does Summer think this is all about Jess?! God i hate my life!'  
  
Rory buries her head into her hands and starts to cry. About 15 minutes later Rory hears the door open and looks up to see Jess walking towards her................  
  
Chapter 4: And the Party Begins......  
  
..........'Oh shit Jess is coming over here, what should i do? i cant let him see me like this.' Rory thought while trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Jess saw this and decided to skip the heated confrontation he had planned and instead tried a different approach.  
  
"I saw you crying, i guess I've already made your day." Jess said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Rory forced out a small smile. 'I guess now is as good as time as any to talk to him. I would've had to talk to him eventually.' She thought.  
  
"Look Jess, I'm sorry....." Rory started.  
  
"Rory, its ok, i know it was weird for you when i started at Chilton, but i dont want you to run away everytime i see you or try to talk to you....." Jess interrupted  
  
"But....."  
  
"Look i know you've changed and your not the same Rory i used to, but i want to know why you've changed and why you left Stars Hollow?!?!"  
  
"Jess......I can't, nobody know why and thats the way i like it!" Rory said angrily, shutting him out.  
  
"Well don't you think it would be better to tell people the truth instead of going around lying to everybody....." Jess paused waiting for her to say something, he noticed tears forming in her eyes but he had to get this out now, she didn't say anything so he continued.  
  
"....Not just me but everyone, do you know or even care how much you hurt everyone back in Stars Hollow, your mum, Luke, Lane or even bagboy, i mean you just left no goodbyes or anything and then i come here and see you like this..." He said looking her up and down. ".....the Rory i knew wouldn't have been at some guys party, half naked and drunk bawling her eyes out while her boyfriends inside making out with some slut!"  
  
Rory just turned away, so he wouldn't see the tears falling down her cheeks. He grabbed he chin and turned her face toward him and said "You've changed Rory and trust me its definitely for the worst!!!" With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Rory sat there crying and thought about what Jess had just said, and she knew he was right. She decided that she would go over to Stars Hollow tomorrow and talk to him. Then another thing Jess had said struck a chord 'boyfriends inside making out with some slut'. She jumped up, opened the door and was met with blaring music and lights. She scanned the room until she saw him. 'Jess was right, Brads right there in front of everyone making out with Kelly, who does she think she is, no wait who does he think he is? he's STILL MY BOYFRIEND, and there he is making out with 'her'.....she's worse than i am, she's always been like this i only just turned like this! Does he think he can actually do better than me?!? Well then he has another thing coming!!!' Rory started to cry for what must have been the third time that night.  
  
She walked towards Brad and Kelly and looked at him with hurt, anger, hatred, and disgust in her eyes. He saw her and was about to say something but it was too late she already started to run towards the door.   
  
When she got outside she, literally, ran into someone......she looked up into his eyes and gasped..........................................  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY  
  
A.N.- hey every1 hope u enjoyed that chapta we even got it updated really quick. This was originally gunna b a trory but we've gotten many pplz telling and asking us 2 make this a lit. but we're guna keep this one a trory and make a spinoff which will b a lit. evrything thatz happened so far in da last chapta's has happend but the spinoff will make it change in2 2 diff. storys. 1 a lit and da otha a trory. So if ur a lit. fan plz read da spinoff from now onwards called When Things Change:Lit. Spinoff if u like trory then stick wit dis story nd if ur both then u can read both, but they'll be VERY different storylines. And if ur a lit. u can continue 2 read dis story cuz Jess will b in it but only as a friend. We thought this would be a gr8 way 2 keep everyone happy. So yeh Read nd Review PLZZZZ!!! cya 


	5. Tristan's Return

A.N. Hey we're back....... again hope u like'd da last 2 chapters dat we rote we'll rite 1 more 2dai nd we updated our other story What The?. ATTENTION!!!!: This was originally gunna b a trory but we've gotten many pplz telling and asking us 2 make this a lit. but we're guna keep this one a trory and make a spinoff which will b a lit. evrything thatz happened so far in da last chapta's has happened but the spinoff will make it change in2 2 diff. storys. 1 a lit and da otha a trory. So if ur a lit. fan plz read da spinoff from now onwards called When Things Change:Lit. Spinoff if u like trory then stick wit dis story nd if ur both then u can read both, but they'll be VERY different storylines. And if ur a lit. u can continue 2 read dis story cuz Jess will b in it but only as a friend. We thought this would be a gr8 way 2 keep everyone happy. Dats all folks read nd enjoi.......  
  
Disclaimer: still not ours dont sue us.  
  
Shout-outs:Thanx 2 the following for reviewing chapters 3 or 4..... lil devil, desire (again thanx 4 da wonderful name), liesel, dodgerluv (for reviewing both chapters and the nice email :), and the 4 anonymous reviewers.  
  
~RECAP~  
  
She walked towards Brad and Kelly and looked at him with hurt, anger, hatred, and disgust in her eyes. He saw her and was about to say something but it was too late she already started to run towards the door.   
  
When she got outside she, literally, ran into someone......she looked up into his eyes and gasped..........................................  
  
Chapter 5: Tristan's Return  
  
~OUTSIDE DA PARTY~  
  
*Tristan grabbed Rory by the elbows to stop her from falling.*  
  
Tristan looked her up and down and did a double-take. "Mary is that you?" He asked confused.  
  
*She pulled out of his grasp and ran away crying even more.*  
  
Tristan just stood there and watched her retreat to her car and drive away. He then made his way inside and was met with surprised faces. (obviously since the King of Chilton had returned.) Many of his old friends came up to him and welcomed him back as all the girls swarmed around him asking him stupid questions like 'Omigod have you been working out?' and 'Have you cut your hair?', and most of them wanting to know if he was single and asking him if he wanted to go out with them. He had only been back in Hartford for 3 hours and it seemed like nothing had changed.....that is except for 'his' Mary. After what seemed like eternity, he was alone and went to go find his so called friends.   
  
*He scanned the room and spotted some of his friends dancing and then saw a few of 'em in a corner sitting on the chaise lounges laughing and drinking themselves sober. So he made his way over to them.*  
  
As he was approaching them he noticed a dark haired guy about his age and height who he'd never seen before.  
  
"Hey T, you're back. Looks like juvy let you out early," Chase snickered.  
  
"Military School," Tristan corrected not amused by what he had said.  
  
"Dude, forget Leeman, have a beer relax," Mark said handing him a beer.  
  
"Thanks. What's up with Mary?" He asks taking the beer and skulling it.  
  
"Mary....Mary who?" Mark asked, while the others looked on confused.  
  
"Mary...Rory Gilmore..."   
  
"Ohhh Ror....Dude she aint a Mary any more.." He winked, then laughed as the others joined in.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan asked concerned.  
  
"I dunno dude, go ask Brad he's her latest," Mark shrugged.  
  
*Tristan looked around and saw Brad lip-locked with some chick and made his way towards them*  
  
"Hey Tristan, man what's up?" Brad asked his best friend, pushing Kelly of him and getting up to give Tristan their 'trademark' handshake. (you know what we mean)  
  
"Oh nothing much. Hey dude can i talk to you," Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah sure man," Brad said starting to walk off.  
  
"Hey Braaaddddd," Kelly said latching onto his arm.  
  
"What?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Hey Tris, welcome back. In case you hadnt noticed we were in the middle of something back there," She said snidely, trying to pull Brad away.  
  
"Kylie why dont you go find someone else to crack onto until he gets back," Tristan said rudely.  
  
"It's Kelly," She replied rolling her eyes and walking away.  
  
"Tristan, so what's up with you and Kelly?" Tristan asked as they kept walking.  
  
"Uhh...nothing," Brad replied.  
  
"...Mark said something about you being with Rory," Tristan asked, jealousy creeping in.  
  
" Yeh...so how did you get outta military school so quick?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
*Tristan was about to answer until Summer came up to them*  
  
"Hey Tris, can i talk to you over here?"  
  
"Summer, im in the middle of something. Can it wait?" Tristan said turning his attention back to brad  
  
"Not really, it's about Mary," She said hoping to grab his attention  
  
"It's ok T, i better go back to Kelly. It's good to have you back ill see you later," Brad said ,glad the Summer had interrupted, walking away from them.  
  
"So i guess you're wondering what happened to Rory?" Summer asked him.  
  
"Well yeah....before i left she was...."  
  
"Your mary...and now she's Mary Magdelene," Summer interrupted knowingly.  
  
Tristan nodded and waited for Summer to continue.  
  
"Well ever since she moved to Hartford she changed..."  
  
"Why?" He asked intrigued.  
  
"I think you better ask her that," Summer replied walking off.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
~RORY'S BEDROOM, HARTFORD~  
  
*Rory lied in bed tossing and turning thinking about everything Jess said and thinking about how much she has changed.*  
  
One thing that Jess had said really stuck in her mind 'You've changed Rory and trust me its definitely for the worst!!!' She knew Jess was right she didn't really like the new her either. 'Sure it was fun being popular and having every guy lusting over me and it was really fun playing the game, but it's not who i wanted to be. I really need to talk to Summer.....but we had that fight i wonder if she's still mad.....She probably wouldn't understand anyways! I should go talk to Jess and apologise.' She thought.  
  
She got out of bed, grabbed a jacket and her keys and snuck out her window. She didn't care that it was 4:30 am or that she was in her pj's.  
  
~STARS HOLLOW, 20 MINUTES LATER~  
  
Rory got out of her car and made her way toward Lukes, but then suddenly stopped. She couldn't do this she ran back to her car got in and started to drive back home. Just as she was passing the little bridge(u no da one where they had they're picnic), she swerved the car around and got out and made her way to the down to the bridge. As she got nearer she noticed a figure sitting there and then she realised it was Jess.  
  
"Jess??" Rory asked...........................................................................................  
  
A.N.- Hey everyone hope u enjoyed dat chpter. It wasnt that long sorry but the nxt one should be nd remember this is going 2 be a trory so there will b more trory nxt chapter. nd if ur a lit. fan read our other spin-off . we shoul end up getting that out soon mayb 2moro.  
And plz review.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
